fairytailhqfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Tail HQ Wiki:Community portal
Team Natsu Natsu Dragneel Natsu Dragneel (ナツ・ドラグニル), also known by the nickname "Salamander" (火竜(サラマンダー), is the main male protagonist of Fairy Tail. Aside from performing missions for his guild, Natsu travels with his partner Happy in search of Igneel, a dragon who raised Natsu in his youth before disappearing seven years prior to the start of the series. He is a Dragon Slayer (滅竜魔導士(ドラゴンスレイヤー), a wizard who can perform an ancient form of magic, or "Lost Magic", that grants him the physical properties of a dragon. He specializes in a particular form of this magic called Fire Dragon Slayer magic (火の滅竜魔法), which gives him powers such as breathing fire, emitting flames from any part of his body to attack his opponent, being physically immune to fire, and ingesting any flame besides his own for nourishment.78 When he consumes magical substances containing numerous elemental properties besides fire, such as lacrima infused with Etherion, Natsu is able to achieve a more powerful form of Dragon Slayer magic called "Dragon Force" (ドラゴンフォース), which turns his skin around his eyes and on his forearms scaly, and increases both his physical and magical power. Eating any other form of magic temporarily grants Natsu the ability to combine the properties of that magic with his own (such as eating Laxus's lightning magic, which electrifies his body). However, eating any magic besides fire causes Natsu to become sick for several days after the effects of his transformation wear off. Natsu is generally carefree and reckless in nature, and causes most of the collateral damage Fairy Tail is blamed for.However, he is extremely loyal to his guildmates and attacks anyone who tries to harm or insult them. Although he comes across as thick-headed to several other characters, he is a perceptive tactician in battle and can quickly deduce his opponents' strengths and weaknesses. He suffers from motion sickness when riding on vehicles of any sort, as well as when carried by others. The only exception to this rule is Happy, who Natsu claims is his friend and not a "moving object". He is prone to challenging his guild's S-Class wizards to petty fights to test his strength, in which he is often defeated with little effort from his opponents. When properly motivated to fight, however, such as to protect his friends' lives, he is recognized even by his higher ranked guildmates as one of the most powerful wizards in the guild. Lucy Heartfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア) is the main female protagonist of Fairy Tail, who joins Fairy Tail at the beginning of the series. She is also the viewpoint character of the series, which is narrated from her perspective. Her given name was inspired by The Beatles song "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds". She is a 17-year-old celestial wizard (星霊魔導士) who specializes in summoning celestial spirits from another realm using a set of keys called Gatekeys (門(ゲート)の鍵, ). Despite being an "owner" of her spirits, Lucy treats them like individual people and prefers to call them her friends. She also carries a whip as her personal weapon, which she wields on occasion to fight alongside her spirits. Among the spirits she is contracted with, she currently possesses ten of the twelve keys that can open the Twelve Gates of the Zodiac. Lucy comes from one of the wealthiest families in Fiore, but ran away from home with the intent of joining Fairy Tail because of the death of her mother, famed celestial wizard Layla Heartfilia, and her strained relationship with her father, an unnamed business mogul. She is invited into Fairy Tail by Natsu and Happy at the start of the series, and forms a team with them shortly after to perform jobs and earn money to pay for her rented house in Magnolia, all while keeping her heritage a secret from the guild. Later in the series, she is kidnapped by Phantom Lord on behalf of her father, who acts solely in the interest in his company. She cuts her ties with her father because of this after being rescued, but makes peace with him later on after discovering that he had lost his fortune in an unsuccessful attempt to prevent his company from being bought out. As one of the saner members of the guild, Lucy regularly gawks at the odd habits of her guildmates, which include running gags such as characters (often Natsu and Happy) suddenly appearing in her house without her knowing beforehand. She is also an aspiring novelist, and writes a novel based on her adventures in the guild. Gray Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター) is an 18-year-old wizard who uses a for m of magic called Ice Make (氷の造形魔法(アイスメイク) which allows him to instantaneously create ice and mold it into various kinds of weapons, shields, and other inanimate objects. He learned this magic from the wizard Ur, who took him in as an orphan after his hometown was destroyed by the demon Deliora. Gray originally intended to take revenge against Deliora, but moved on to join Fairy Tail after Ur sacrificed herself to defeat Deliora instead. While normally calm and collected, Gray has a fierce rivalry with Natsu due to their opposing magic, which constantly leads the two to bicker and insult each other. He is also rivals with Lyon Bastia, his fellow pupil under Ur, who blames Gray for her "death". Gray holds a great deal of respect for Ur even after her sacrifice, and becomes angry with anyone who insults her. He has a habit of stripping down to his underwear, often without realizing it, which he developed as a result of his training to withstand the freezing temperatures of Ur's hometown. Erza Scarlet Erza Scarlet (エルザ・スカーレット), also known by the nickname "Fairy Queen, Titania" (妖精女王(ティターニア), is a 19-year-old S-Class wizard, a high-ranked wizard who is usually tasked with performing extremely dangerous missions, and the most powerful female member of the guild. She specializes in a form of magic called the Re-equip, which allows her to immediately summon and equip different swords, armor, and clothing from hammerspace at will using a magic ability called "requipping". She also has an artificial right eye, which replaces the one she lost as a child while forced to build the Tower of Heaven, and grants her immunity from illusions and other magical effects that occur through eye contact. She is a stern young woman who does not hesitate to punish anyone who disregards the rules of her guild, and is feared by her fellow guildmates. However, she is not without compassion towards her friends, and becomes more open to their antics as the series progresses. She is a childhood friend of Jellal Fernandes, another child slave from the Tower of Heaven, who later betrayed her after being brainwashed into becoming a servant of Zeref. Despite Jellal's betrayal, Erza is shown to have feelings for him, and eventually forgives him after he develops amnesia and shows remorse for his actions. Happy Happy (ハッピー) is a 6-year-old talking cat with blue fur who serves as Natsu's best friend and initial partner before Lucy's inclusion at Fairy Tail. He possesses a magical ability called Aera (翼(エーラ), which allows him to temporarily grow white feathered wings on his back and fly. He is only able to carry up to one person at a time in this form. He was found as an egg six years prior to the start of the series by Natsu, who cared for him together with Lisanna until he hatched.He is generally cheerful as per his name, and often utters phrases such as "Aye!" or "Aye, sir!". He has a crush on Charle, who initially doesn't reciprocate his feelings. It isn't until later in the series that Happy discovers he is an exceed originally sent from Edolas to Earthland as an egg, which he is by his kind was part of a mission to kill Dragon Slayers in Earthland. Horrified by the thought of killing Natsu, a Dragon Slayer, Happy defies this mission and becomes an exile among his kind, which also earns him Charle's admiration. However, Happy later learns that he was actually sent to Earthland for his own protection after the exceeds' queen, Shagotte, had a premonition of their realm's destruction. While in Edolas, Happy encounters an exceed farmer named Lucky (ラッキー) and his wife Merl (マール) who, unbeknownst to Happy, are his parents. Wendy Marvell Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル) is a young Dragon Slayer raised by the dragon Grandeeney. She specializes in Sky Dragon Slayer magic (天の滅竜魔法), which she primarily uses as healing magic to restore others to perfect health and removing ailments such as poison. She later learns how to use this magic for combative purposes, such as breathing and conjuring powerful gusts of wind, and magically enhancing others' speed, strength, and defensive power, as well as her own. She can regain her strength by absorbing unpolluted air through her body. She is introduced as a member of Caitshelter (化猫の宿(ケットシェルター), Ketto Sherutā?), a guild created by Roubaul (ローバウル), the spirit of an elderly wizard, via magical projections of people for the sole purpose of caring for Wendy after Grandeeney's disappearance. Prior to this, Wendy encountered and briefly traveled with Mystogan, the Edolas counterpart of Jellal Fernandes. She acts as a representative of Caitshelter in the alliance with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale to prevent Oración Seis from activating Nirvana, which was developed by Roubaul's tribe. During the battle, Wendy is kidnapped by Oración Seis and forced to resurrect Jellal, who she mistakes for Mystogan. After defeating Oración Seis and learning the truth about her guild, Wendy joins Fairy Tail. Charle Charle (シャルル) is a white-furred exceed and Wendy's partner, introduced together with her as a member of Caitshelter before joining Fairy Tail. She is the daughter of the exceeds' queen, Shagotte, which Charle is unaware of (coincidentally, Charle refers to herself as Shagotte's daughter as a bluff at one point in the series). Like Happy, she is one of one hundred exceeds sent from Edolas as eggs for protection following their queen's premonition of their realm's destruction. Along with others of her race, she can perform the ability "Aera" to grow wings on her back and fly. She inherited her mother's ability of precognition, which most other exceeds do not have, allowing her to experience visions of events yet to pass in the series. Upon her birth, Charle had foreseen her race issuing an order for the exceeds sent to Earthland to kill Dragon Slayers, not realizing that this order was a ruse fabricated by Shagotte to keep their people in check. Despite this, she grows close to Wendy and becomes protective of her, acting as her guardian. She acts in a condescending manner towards Happy upon meeting him, believing his lack of knowledge of their race's "mission" to be a birth defect when it is actually natural for him. It isn't until she witnesses Happy's resolve to defy their "mission" that she becomes more friendly with him. Charle gains some degree of control over her precognitive powers upon learning of them, but can only use them to foresee events that occur no later than a few days at a time. Gajeel Redfox Gajeel Redfox (ガジル・レッドフォックス), similar to Natsu, is a Dragon Slayer raised by the dragon Metalicana. He specializes in Iron Dragon Slayer magic (鉄の滅竜魔法), which allows him to transform parts of his body into metal weapons such as clubs and swords, cover his body with nearly indestructible metal scales, and breathe gusts of wind containing metal shards capable of shredding a person's body. He can also consume metal objects for nourishment. He is introduced as an S-Class wizard from Phantom Lord, and is responsible for destroying the original Fairy Tail guildhall. After Phantom Lord is disbanded, Gajeel is encouraged by Makarov to join Fairy Tail in an effort to guide him rather than out of forgiveness. He is generally antagonized and distrusted by the other members of Fairy Tail after being instated into the guild, but gradually proves his loyalty to them despite his gruff and apathetic demeanor. Under Makarov's orders, Gajeel acts as a double agent to spy on Raven Tail's master Iwan Dreyar, which he is forbidden to reveal to his fellow members. After noticing Natsu and Wendy's cat partners, Gajeel becomes self-conscious of the fact that he does not have a cat partner until he befriends Pantherlily, who he openly adores. Pantherlily Pantherlily (パンサーリリー) is a black-furred exceed from the parallel unive rse of Edolas. He is initially depicted as a large, muscular, anthropomorphic panther, unlike most other exceeds, who appear as small, super deformed cat-like creatures. Upon leaving Edolas and entering Earthland, however, he takes on his race's typical super deformed appearance, though he is able to assume his original form for limited periods of time. He also possesses the "Aera" ability, allowing him to fly by growing wings on his back, and is an expert swordsman. His signature sword, Bustermarm (バスターマァム), has an extendable blade that extends up to three times his large form's size. After this sword is destroyed, he replaces it with a sword called the Musica Sword (ムジカの剣), which can also change its size. Pantherlily is introduced as the captain of the 1st Magic War Division in the Edolas Kingdom's royal army, having been exiled from his people's kingdom of Extalia after saving Mystogan's life. Like Happy and Charle, Pantherlily befriends the Dragon Slayer Gajeel after fighting with him, and later becomes a member of Fairy Tail as Gajeel's partner. Juvia Lockser Juvia made up 1/4th of the Phantom Lord's elite group, Element 4. She was sent by the guild master Jose, along with Sol, to go and capture Lucy and bring her back to him safely. Her magic seems to deal with water as she is able to control rain and other large bodies of water. In addition, her body seems to be formed from the rain that surrounds her, leaving her intact and able to reform herself after attacks. Her nickname is also Juvia of the Sea, which correlates with her water controlling magic. When angry she can also control hot water. Juvia also often refers to herself in the 3rd person. Juvia has developed a crush on Gray, and due to a misunderstanding, views Lucy as her rival in love. After being defeated by Gray, the rain above her finally clears up which she thought was beautiful. After the fight, her deep infatuation with Gray continues, secretly following him wherever he goes. In the current arc, she mentions to Gray that she is now an independent mage once more, but Gray notes that she has probably has her eyes set on Fairy Tail. She is quite willing to do anything for him. Mirajane Mirajane (ミラジェーン Mirajēn) is the cover girl or drawing point of Fairy Tail. She is 19 years old, a former S-class water and transformation mage, and the older sister of Elfman. When Mirajane was an S-class mage, she was known as "The Demon." However, due to a past incident involving the death of her younger sister, Lisana, Mirajane somehow lost much of her magical ability and her will to fight. Given the recent event of Elfman regaining his lost abilities and Mirajane's increased confidence, Mirajane may someday regain her abilities and move forward with her life. Mirajane plays a motherly role within the guild, and is often seen running the bar at the guild hall. She has rarely been shown to be in a bad mood, and can tolerate all of the guild's eccentricities. However, there have been a couple events that have disturbed Mirajane, including her discovery of the stealing of an S-Class job by Natsu, Happy and Lucy, and her later disappointment with Luxus following the destruction of the guild building. Elfman Elfman (エルフマン) is an 18 year-old mage. He is one of the physically stronger Fairy Tail mages, exhibiting the ability called "Take Over," which allows him to absorb the power of monsters he defeated into his right arm, earning him the nickname "Beast Arm Elfman." His member stamp is on his neck. His skill is among the top level in Fairy Tail; however, due to past events, he is no longer able to use Take Over to transform his entire body. It is revealed that in the past, an error occurred with his full-body transformation, leading him to lose control over his actions. Lisana, his younger sister and former member of Fairy Tail, sacrificed her life to break his concentration and help Elfman regain sanity. As a result, his most recent attempts at full-body Take Over induces a flashback of his sister, breaking his concentration and causing the spell to fade. This event has also caused Elfman's heart to lock shut. During the attack on Fairy Guild by Phantom Lord, Mirajane is taken hostage while pretending to be Lucy. Elfman, determined to overcome this setback and keep his vow to "never see his sister's tears" helped him regain the ability of full-body Take Over, helping him defeat Sol, a member of the Elemental 4. It seems both he and his sister Mirajane were badly hurt in the past due to their younger sister, Lisana, dying. It's said that Elfman's heart is locked shut because of what happened to Lisana. Mirajane is very concerned for Elfman when she found out he went with Gray to help out Natsu in the Phantom Lord guild building, though Kana feels that he will be fine. Coco Coco is a small yet fast barefooted girl who serves as a messenger, among other things. Her title is Assistant Chief of Staff, putting her only a rank below the wizened Byro in standing. Her face's appearance bears a distinct resemblance to a puppy, with a small black nose and some kind of headwear having large, floppy "ears". The greater significance this has to her actual character is unknown.